


Lingerie

by pickleplum



Series: Learning to Fly [12]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Athene Noctua Verse, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Gen, Puberty, Siblings, Teasing, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann complains about his binding; Karla commiserates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> 19 July 1997  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- a lovely bunch of coconuts (16/09/22, Colon) -

Hermann sits forward on the couch, shifts his shoulders and wings.

Grimaces, tries again.

Karla looks up from her homework. „Are you alright?“

„This thing **pinches**. I don't know why I have to wear it,“ he whines, squirming some more.

„You know why, Manny.“

Hermann sighs.

„You want to go outside, don't you?“

„It's not fair.“ Pouts. „Dietrich and you don't have to wear anything this uncomfortable.“ Picks at the lower edge of the darn thing.

Karla rolls her eyes, pushes back her chair, and stands. She grabs the hem of her blouse and yanks it up to her armpits.

„Why're **you** wearing—“

„ **Karla!** “ yelps Dietrich.

She whips around, drops her shirt.

„Don't **do** that!“

Karla huffs. „I was just showing Manny he's not the only one stuck with annoying underwear.“

Dietrich's face goes very, very pink. „But it's not—“ His mouth moves wordlessly, then he straightens and sniffs, „It's not proper.“

„It's just a **bra**.“ She crosses her arms. „Sheesh.“

„You can't go around—“ Dietrich flutters his hands in front of his chest. „— **flashing** it at people.“

„Manny's not 'people'; we're **family**.“

Dietrich runs a hand through his hair. „Just don't do that again.“

Karla tosses her hair and snorts. „Whatever.“

Dietrich sighs, shuffles off.

Karla flounces back into her chair.

Hermann shifts his feet and shoulders. „So, umm, since when do you wear a ....“

„Bra?“

Hermann nods.

„The last couple of weeks.“ Frowns. „The school nurse told Father my breasts were getting too big to go without.“

„Oh.“ Rubs his chest. „It's to keep them squished down tight?“

„Yea.“

„It's normal for girls to have breasts, so why do you have to hide them?“

Karla shrugs. „It's what's done.“ Mimics Dietrich, „It's **proper**.“

Hermann wrinkles his nose. „That doesn't make any sense.“

Karla shrugs again. „'Sense' doesn't matter. Girls wear bras. **Period**.“

„Girls wear bas,“ chirps Bastien, toddling into the sitting room.

Karla snickers. „Yes, we do.“ Grins wickedly. „So does Manny.“

Bastien nods sagely.

„I do not!“ sputters Hermann.

Bastien looks between them.

„It does the same job,“ Karla points out. „Mine's on my front, yours is on your back.“

„But—“

Bastien furrows his brow.

„You sound like Dee.“

„It's not a bra.“

„Ba!“ Bastien turns, patters off.

„Call it what you want, it still does the same job.“

Hermann huffs.

„„Ba! Ba! Ba!““

Hermann and Karla exchange a look.

„Dee's gonna kill us.“

„„Ba! Ba! Bra!““

„If Father doesn't hear him first.“

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Chaundra](https://www.flickr.com/photos/oufoxy/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/oufoxy/10484672784/).
> 
> Help with Bastien's speech by the most lovely artificiallifecreator.
> 
> I've wanted to write this for _ever_ and the words _finally_ appeared. I _love_ them!


End file.
